


𝑳𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒎𝒂𝒔

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sub Freddie, Tickle tickle, little Fredide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury,a Twenty three year old little.His daddy,Brian and daddy,George take care of him,punish him when he needs to be punished.They have set rules for him to follow,he can't help acting up.he has anxiety,George had got Freddie a well trained service dog.a golden retriever called Buddy.Its usually when tour starts,Freddie breaks rules because he thinks he can get away with it.but of course his daddies always find out about it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**Freddie's Sippy cup:** _

**_ Freddies paci: _ **

**_Kareem:_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Mercury(little age:2~4):twenty three_ **

**_Brian May(freddies daddy):24_ **

**_Roger Taylor:22_ **

**_John deacon:20_ **

**_George michael(daddy/dada to Freddie):24_ **

**_John Reid(a fucking saint not an asshole,protects Freddie):Twenty five_ **

🅆🄰🅁🄽🄸🄽🄶🅂:🅁🄰🄿🄴,🄰🄱🅄🅂🄴 🄼🄴🄽🅃🄸🄾🄽,🅂🅆🄴🄰🅁🄸🄽🄶,🄰🄳🅄🄻🅃 🄷🅄🄼🄾🅄🅁.

**_........................................._ **

**_year:1978_ **

**_album:Jazz_ **

** _Freddie Mercury,a Twenty five year old little.His daddy,Brian and daddy,George take care of him,punish him when he needs to be punished.They have set rules for him to follow,he can't help acting up.he has anxiety,George had got Freddie a well trained service dog.a golden retriever called Buddy.Its usually when tour starts,Freddie breaks rules because he thinks he can get away with it.but of course his daddies always find out about it.  
_ **

** _..........................................._ **

**_ November 8th 1978,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

hey! i'm Freddie and i'm Twenty three.I'm a little,i have two daddies,Brian,my band-mate and boyfriend,George Michael,also my boyfriend.its hard to get away with things,They have set rules for me.i can't drink after nine at night,its not fair.We're recording our jazz album.I'm also Transgender,FTM.i told daddy and dada when we got together.

I use Pacifiers,i have a lot,backups for when i lose a few which is a lot.i sleep in the middle of George and Brian,sometimes the edge if i get sick.we've been together since ** _1970._**

Its early right now,roughly seven in the morning.we'd all been up late,George has his albums to deal with.we all share the studio.I walked downstairs,with my service dog.yes i have anxiety.My dogs name is Buddy,he's a golden Retriever,i've had him since i was twenty three,Brian and George got him for me.I made myself a cup of coffee.

"what are you doing up so early?",George asked."I don't know",i say.we share a kiss"love you",i say"love you too baby",he smiled,i made him a cup"is Brian still in bed?",he nodded.My hair is a mess.i finish my coffee,went and showered.

dried off,putting on clean boxers."what are you looking for?",Brian asked"my....Suspenders",i yawned."which ones?",he asked."the blue ones",i say.

"did you look in the back of cupboard, _baby_?",he asked"no daddy",shit."at least get dressed",he says.i found my good jeans with a striped shirt.Brian helped me with the suspenders. _looking good_.

"go brush your teeth before i make you",he says"yes daddy",i say.i'm shorter than Brian and slightly shorter than George,Brian's 6ft,2in.George is 5ft,10in and i'm 5ft,9in.I grabbed my dark blue toothbrush,grabbed the non minty toothpaste.I brushed for two minutes,swished mouthwash around my mouth for two minutes.

"have you two seen my hair brush?",i call out."dresser,second draw down!",dada(george) calls."okay!"i say,i found it under a pile of clothes.brushed my hair out,braided it into two French braids.I walk downstairs.

Daddy(brian) picked me up,he put me in my highchair(adult highchair).he clicked the tray into place,ruffling my hair.he kissed my cheek then dada did.daddy cut up a bit of fruit."if you eat it,then you can have waffles",he says"yes daddy",i giggled."Adorable",he cooed,its apple,grape,orange in one bowl with a glass of water well a sippy cup.

"eat up bear",dada says,"yes dada",i smile,my little age is between two and four.i'm a three right now.i finished my fruit"daddy,dada!i finish!",i squeal."already?",daddy asked,i nodded."where did it all go",dada asked"My tummy!",i say"are you sure?",he asked,i nodded."well,he finished the fruit",daddy says."you want waffles?",he says"yes p'ease!",i say.

"what do you say?",daddy asked"tank you",i smile.i got my waffles.they ate as well."ready to go?",daddy asked"yes daddy",i say."hold my hand",dada says,i do.we got into daddy's car,dada buckled me in,kissing my forehead.we got Buddy into the car as well."yes i have your teddy",daddy says"p'ease?",i ask,"here you go",he says"tank you daddy",i smile.

We got to the studio.dada undoes the seat belt,i got out the car"Buddy,come",i say.I grab his leash.daddy made me hold his hand."you're early",Roger says,i rolled my eyes"this one was up early",dada says.

"guilty as charged",i say."what about Liar?",i finally suggest."alright go on then",John says.

after two hours,i flopped between dada and daddy.i'm fine being in little space around,John and Roger,they don't mind."what do you want baby?We need words?",daddy asked."Sippy",i pout"ask nicely",dada scolds"sippy p'ease?",i ask

daddy filled it with OJ"here you go",i took"tank you",i smile.Since i'm transgender,i do pass well.i wear a binder,i stole a pair of Daddy's boxers."you look so adorable baby boy",dada cooed,i blushed.

I told Roger and John a few days after telling dada and daddy.they tickled me."Daddy!Dada!",i squealed."awe",they cooed,tickling my sides.they stopped after a few minutes,i walk to the bathroom.I have an appointment with my general doctor tomorrow to get me on Testosterone for the hormone change.I heard the bathroom door open,"hey cutie"Sheffield,our current manager.I can't fucking stand him.

he makes sexual comments to me,we've all tried to get him fired.he span me around,pinning me to the wall"Get,your fucking filthy hands off me",i spat.he kept me pinned,"why don't you let me fuck you",he says"No,you disgusting pervert,i hope you don't talk to your mother with that mouth",i snapped.

he fucking put his hand down my boxers,well Brian's."Get your hand away from me",i spat."Brian!George!Roger!JOHN!",i yelled."shut up!",Sheffield hissed"Get your hands off me then",i spat.you can guess what happened next.i was Raped.luckily he put a condom on,still he raped me,i was left crying,i got the boxers back on,with my hoodie on,i always keep a backup.

I think Buddy sensed there was something wrong,he burst in.bolted to me,laid on my lap."G....Go get....papa baby",i say,my anxiety now spiking way worse than it was.I cried and cried."baby?!",daddy.I couldn't talk."darling?focus on me",daddy says,i look at him,he wiped my tears."can you tell me what happened?",he asked,i whimpered,he picked me up.i wrap my legs around his waist,my arms around his neck.

"Rog,check the cameras",dada says to him."already have,the blame is Sheffield,he took advantage of Freddie",Roger says."D....Daddy sippy",i sniffle"here you go doll",Dada cooed.

"tank you",i say."do you want your paci?",Roger asked,i nodded,we always keep spares in the studio.he gave me it,i was still upset,didn't want to talk."should we go and get a shake?",dada asked,i nodded.Daddy and dada and i went to get a shake at the cafe.I kept Buddy by me,daddy ordered the shakes with dada while i sat in a booth alone with Buddy on my lap.i got a lot of stares. 

then someone piped up.....about my service dog"leave him alone!",daddy snapped.he came to me,kissed me."I love you",i smile"i love you too",he says."fucking Faggots",a man says"babe",dada says"No no let me",i smirk.

they knew what i was gonna do"if i'm a faggot,then i'm not food,and food backwards is doof,so fuck off",i say."Don't you dare lay a hand on my boyfriend",daddy says.they wrap an arm around me each"touch me and i'll fucking punch you so hard you wont remember your own name for a week",i spat. 

I left,i had taken daddy's car keys.Yes i can drive.i learnt at age sixteen.I took his car,went to the gay club.Pulled up,pocketed the keys.ordered a drink,Vodka with a hint of lemon and lime.

I went through my phone.

_**(Daddy,** Freddie)_

_**"give me my car back"** _

_"sorry"_

_**"Freddie,now,before i have to bend you over my lap and give you a spanking"** _

_"alright,but i have had a drink",_

**_"i dont care,or dada will come and get you and my car!"_ **

I sighed,"Freddie",oh shit."keys now",dada says,i hand them over,i got in the car,daddy had taken buddy home"you're in so much trouble",dada says"i know dada",i say.we got home,i went and showered,brushed my hair out.

daddy grabbed my arm,bent me over his lap"i'm sure you know why you're in trouble",he says."yes daddy",i say"tell me",he says"i took your car daddy",i pout"are you sorry?",i nodded."words",he says sternly"sorry daddy",i say.

he pulled down my boxers,i felt daddy rub my ass with something."i'm gonna spank you",he says"go get me the Paddle",he says"yes daddy",i say.he made me look at him"Darling,i wont do it to hard,i promise",he says"okay daddy",i smile a little"there we go",he says.i giggled.i hand him the paddle"Good boy",he says.

he gave me a kiss on the head."on my lap or the bed?",he asked"bed daddy",i say"okay",he says"hands and knees,remember red to stop everything",i nodded"good boy",he cooed,dada came in,he tickled my tummy,i squealed"Dada!",he smirked at me"ticklish as always",he says

"ready baby?",daddy asked"yes daddy",i say"good",he says softly,landing the first hit."count",daddy says"one daddy!",i say.Smack"two daddy",three."three Daddy",

Smack smack,"four,five daddy!",i say.Smack"Six daddy",he pressed a kiss to the back of my thigh,smack"seven daddy",i moaned....Smack,smack,smack"eight,nine,ten daddy!",i say"good boy",he cooed.he picked up the flogger."No daddy",i whimper."baby",he warned."ten more and then we're done",i nodded."you don't have to count",he says"okay"i say.

dada gave me my paci"tank you dada",i say"good boy",he cooed."that deserves a sticker on the chart",he smiled.

Daddy did the ten extra fast with the flogger."baby,go get the soothing cream,the good one",he smiled,i nodded."here daddy!",i smile"good boy",he says.he gently rubbed the cream into my burning skin"good boy so good"he says.he pulled up my boxers and jeans."Daddy upsies p'ease?",i ask"good boy for asking",dada cooed,while daddy picked me up,blowing raspberries on my tummy"ah daddy!",i squeal."i see a tasty tummy",he says.

"No daddy!",i giggled.he put me down,i ran to the sofa"Don't run!",dada scolds"sowry!",i giggle through my paci.Buddy laid on my lap.I yawned"someone needs a nap",dada says,he picked me up,went to my nap room,he put me on the change table.slid my boxers off,he got a clean diaper.wiping my tooshie.

he put it on me,i pouted.he lifted me up by the armpits,putting me in my crib."its nap time",he says"No tired!",i say."oh?",he smiled."well,i guess the tickle monster can help",he says."No!no tittle!",i say."then go to sleep ,sleepy boy",he says"Not tired dada",i pout.he took my paci"that's a sticker from the chart",he says"No!wan stickie!"i say.

he turned on the nightlight.shutting the door.

**_ November 9th 1978,Tuesday _ **

"Daddy!",i cried.i had been sick in my crib."dada!",i cried.daddy came in."baby",he says,i sniffled,he picked me up,ran me a bubble bath"lets get you naked",he says."Daddy",i sniffled"i know baby boy",he cooed.my appointment is today.

he lifts me into the bath,washing my hair.he dried me off,put me in a binder.he lay me on the changing table,grabbed a padded,fluffy diaper.he put it under my tooshie,taping it together."go pick an outfit",he smiles"yes daddy",i say,i picked out a checker shirt,my pink suspenders with my shorts,also pink. 

I brushed my teeth.got my shoes on"ready to go baby?",dada asked,i nodded"if you feel sick,tell us",i nodded,we were having a day on the beach with Roger and John.They met us there.Daddy and dada swung me between them.i was giggling."Don't you look cute today",John says,i blushed."you've embarrassed him.",daddy chuckled"Daddy",i whine.

"baby boy",dada warned."go play",daddy smiled.Roger and John chased me about."Wanna go splash?",Roger asked"mmhmm roggie!",i hummed,giggling.i felt a pinch on my ankle,"ah!",i started crying,Roger picked me up."Roggie",i sniffle"you found a crab",he says"Evil",i pout.he put it back in the sea.

"do you want an ice cream?",he asked"yes please,",i say."chocolate?",i nodded.i went and sat with Daddy and dada"here you go",Roger says"tank you!",i smile brightly.I finish my sweet treat"you mucky pup!",daddy says."No daddy!",i whined.dada held me still on his lap,daddy wiped around my mouth.

"daddy stop!",i whined again"Don't make me spank you",dada warned,i pouted,huffing."Daddy?can i have my sippy p'ease?",i ask"of course",he smiled.he hands it to me,i snuggle into him. "is someone getting sleepy?",he asked,i nodded.he took me to a bathroom"i gotta change you",he says.

Daddy changed me.he helped me get my suspenders back on"tank you!",i say."up?",i ask,daddy raised an eyebrow"p'ease",i ask,he picked me up."Daddy,i love you",i say"i love you too",he says.daddy,dada and i went home,i put on boxers,jeans,T shirt,grabbed my jacket.

We had to go to my parents,i missed my older brother,Kareem,he's in the Army and he's five years older.Brian,George and i got in the car.

we pulled up,George held onto Buddy's leash,i let us in"mama?papa?",i say"Betah",mama says to me,we hugged.papa hugged me."someone's here to see you",mama says,"Kareem!",i squeal"little sis",he says"brother",i correct,i jumped into his arms.

"i missed you so fucking much",i sniffle"i missed you too",he says.he never put me down.held onto me in a tight hug."I don't leave again until three years time",he says.he kissed my cheek."best day ever",i wipe my tears.he put me down still hugging me."i got you something",he smiled.he brought out a ring box."oh my Kareem",i say."you deserve it",he smiled"thank you,best brother ever!",i say.

I put it on."Kar Kar,this is Brian and George,my boyfriends",i say.Kareem has his arms around me."Kareem,i'm trans and gay",i say"i accept you",he says."i really missed you Kar",i say"i missed you too",he says"so much",i say.


	2. Big brother

Kareem:

**_ November 9th 1978,Tuesday _ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

"I can't believe you're back",i say"me neither",he says."i might stay forever",he says.There's seven years between Kareem and myself,i'm Twenty three,he's Thirty.i gave him the address,i asked him to move in with us,we wrote letters to each other when was deployed.he knows i'm into age play.i walked to guest room,cleaned up.

I made dinner.

**_ november 10th,1978,Wednesday _ **

I had got in bed with Kareem last night,i had a nightmare."Morning",he says"Morning",i yawn."when was the last time you cleaned your ears?",he fake scolds,i giggle"don't know",i say.i got dressed into one of his shirts,i have boxers on,i put on jogging bottoms.brushed my teeth."remember when you use to tease me?",i ask him"sure do",he says.

"i miss it",i say"well then Shorty",he chuckled,"dickhead",i mutter,we walk downstairs."i remember always making you breakfast",he says"so do i,you made the best Omelettes",i say."i'll be happy to make them",he says"please",i smile."here you go",he smiled"thanks",he kissed my cheek,we ate together,Brian and George came down"Morning boys",i say.

"where were you last night?",Brian asked"With Kareem,cuddling",i say.they nodded."Freddie,doesn't share food",i hiss"you never have",Kareem says"i shared with you Kar Kar",i say."oh yeah,if you let me",he says."you're letting me clean your ears out",i nodded"whatever you say",i tease,he pulled me into a hug.

"Kar Kar,can you braid my hair?"i ask"of course",he smiled.i was fucking slipping.i sat in front of him while daddy,i slipped.daddy put on Winnie the pooh.before he and dada went and showered."all done",he says"thanks",i smile.he pulled me up onto his lap."i still have your paci from when you were three",he says."really?",he nodded"here you go,mama made it for you when you were three",he says,i took it,sucking on it.

"buddy",i call,he came running"doll",Kareem says"service dog,i have anxiety",i say."baby?ready to go?",daddy asked,i gave him the dead-face."what kind of question is that,ask yourself that",i say"oh that's it",dada smirked,i ran for it.

Kareem followed me.i ran to the car.Kareem and i walked to the studio.Buddy by my side."i'm sorry for missing so much",he says"Kar Kar,you didn't miss so much,i'm a singer in a band,first album",i say.he hugged me"Faggots!",someone yelled"fuck off!",i yelled back. 

We got to the studio."Who's this?",Roger asked"My brother",i say."he came home yesterday,he's in the Army",i say."he fucking cried",Kareem says"did not",i deny."yes you did,shorty",Kareem says"look at yourself,Giant",i say,he picked me up,holding me,he's strong.

"we're inseparable",i smile. "are you,Brian and George engaged?",John asked"No,Kareem got me the ring",i say.I'm on Testosterone.I had asked my brother to do it for me.Brian and George turned up"cheeky git",he says."whatever daddy",i smirk.

I made myself get up.We did Liar.I look at Kareem.i ran to him"you fucking didn't",i say"i did,i know i missed your birthdays and Christmas'. i wanted to get you something that i knew you'd love forever",he says"go look outside",i started crying,he got me a fucking rolls Royce silver Shadow

"i fucking love you!",i say,i jumped into his arms,he held me while i cried"you're welcome baby sister",he says"Shut up",i say"fine baby brother",he says.

My phone went off.

_**(Dr James Wessex(Freddies consultant),** Freddie)_

_**"its booked"** _

_"Y....You're joking,got to be fucking joking"_

_**"Not at all Freddie,i know its your dream,even after the top surgery,you wont be able to take the T shots until a week after"** _

_"i know,im fucking emotional,my brothers back"_

_**"Kareem?"** _

_"thats the one,he surprised me by coming home"_

_**"congrats,bring him with you if you want to"** _

_"i am"_

_**"today at three?"** _

_"sure"_

_**"bye,** bye"_

"ITS HAPPENING!",i yelled"what?",John asked"Top surgery",i say."Kareem,i want you to be there with me",i say"of course",he says."someone's jealous",i tease my daddies.

"we're not,we're happy for you baby",daddy says,he kissed me then dada did.

**_ 3:00PM,Hospital _ **

Kareem and myself walked to surgery,i had to change,took off my binder,Kareem did the straps on the gown up for me,i sat on the bed.Dr Wessex came in"hey",he smiled"Hi James",we hugged."the famous Kareem,Freddie never shuts up about",James says"glad to meet you",Kareem says.

Dr Wessex puts an IV in my hand,left hand.My brother holding my right hand.James went through the Pros and Cons of Top surgery. "i'm sure",i say.i was taken to Surgery,Kareem came with me."I love you Kar Kar",i smile"i love you too",he says.

"i got my own place,",he says."yes you can live with me while you recover,i'll take care of you",he says,we got to surgery,Kareem put me on the table."what's wrong?",he asked"i'm scared",i say."Freddie,its gonna be okay,i'm only gonna be outside this room,i'll be there when you wake up,i promise",he says.

he held my hand,kissed my forehead,i started feeling sleepy as the anaesthetic took over."i love you",Kareem smiled"you too",i say before i slipped into dream land.i felt a kiss to my hand.

**_ roughly two hours later,Recovery _ **

I started coming round,i saw Kareem in my line of sight."hey,how're you feeling?",he asked."sore,tired",i tell him,he helped me sit up."how long have i been out?",i ask"roughly two hours",he says,i nodded.he kissed my head softly.

"i brought some of your clothes,T shirts,hoodies,jogging bottoms,some of my shirts for you too",he smiles."your boyfriends are here",he says"Wanna see 'em",i tell him.Kareem brought them in,"hey you",Brian says"Bri",i smile softly"don't hug me,i'm sore still",i say.he and George nodded.

"here's your teddy bear",George smiled,"thanks",i say."and your comfort paci,and your special blanket,Roger and John are coming too",i nodded."Freddie,do you want anything to drink?",Kareem asked"water,",i say"alright,i'll get a straw too",he says.he came after a minute,held it to my mouth,i sipped on it.

"mama and papa are coming",Kareem says,i smiled"I love you Kar Kar",i say"i love you too",he says.I look to the door"mama,papa",i smile."has Kareem been taking care of you?",papa asked"yes papa,he's my big brother",i say.Dr Wessex came in,"hey,how're you feeling?",he asked"a little tired",i say.

"i do want to keep you in tonight,to make sure your stitches are okay and get you on painkillers",i nodded.he ruffled my hair.

**_ November 11th 1978,Thursday _ **

"Good morning",i hear Kareem say."Morning big brother",i smile.he helped me get dressed,i was unhooked from everything,he carried me to his car.we went over to mine first."we're home",i say.I went to my baby room,changed into something comfortable.grabbed my paci.

"daddy",i say"yes baby?",he came out the kitchen"snuggles",i say through my paci."ask me nicely",he reminds me"p'ease daddy?",i ask,he picked me up,Kareem had to go to his place.

he put me on the

big boy bed.

i have my bandages off already.daddy got my top off,he put the stitches tape on my stitches,pulling down my boxers."daddy wants to play",he says"so does dada",dada says coming in.he kissed my forehead. they got me naked,handcuffed me to the bed.

dada picked up the clit sucker."No",i whimper.he put it in my belly button,i giggled"that tickles!",i squealed."its supposed to",they chuckle.daddy kissed my cheeks."love you both",i say"we love you too Freddie",daddy says.

i saw dada pick up a fluffy white feather flicking it up and down against my clit fast,making it tickle."want snuggles p'ease",i ask.they untied me,daddy picked me up.

we cuddled."Dada,daddy",i whine"yes baby boo",they cooed"my tummy hurts",i pouted.they tucked me in before starting to fuss over me.they'll always fuss over me!

I went downstairs,Kareem's back"come here baby brother",he says,i jumped into his arms,he span me around"I'm happy you're back ",i say"me too",he smiled.Buddy came to me,i felt my anxiety spiking.

Kareem put me down,Buddy was pulling me to sit down.i slid down the wall with Kareem kneeling in front of me,trying to calm me down.I went into an anxiety attack,Buddy laid on my lap,doing DPT but i laid down,he laid on my chest.I pet him between the ears.

"want to go to our parents?",i nodded.i got up,got the vest on Buddy.We went to our parents,my anxiety attack hadn't calmed down yet.we got to our parents,Kareem lets us in."mama?papa?",he calls out, 

"beta!",mama came to me."his anxiety got the better of him",Kareem says.i sat in the garden with Buddy on my lap,papa came out."Fareeda",he says"its Freddie papa",i say."right,Freddie",he corrects.


End file.
